


Why Do I Even Try?

by Nero_Universe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Orignal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Universe/pseuds/Nero_Universe
Summary: Ah, yes. Lillian's life is boring. Very boring.Boring as in why would you even read this it's so boring.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Why Do I Even Try?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I'm Nero, and I'm also bored, so have fun reading this. It will be continued.  
> Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed this. They're always appreciated! <3

Lillian shot up, eyes wide. Panic shot through her. Where was she? Why was she here? Where was-

"Saga!" she cried, voice cracking. Tears dripped down her face as she clutched the covers. The room was dark, the only light being emitted by a small alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed. "Saga!" 

An alarmed female sat up beside her. Saga whirled, eyes darting around the room. "What's the matter? Is someone…?" Her blue eyes landed on Lillian, and her face softened. "Hey… what's the matter?" 

Lillian flew forwards, pulling her girlfriend into a tight embrace. "I thought you left me. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were _mad,_ I-"

"Mad?" Saga echoed. "Why would I be mad?" 

"I don't know!" Lillian sobbed, and Saga pulled away from her hug to look her in the eyes. "Calm down. It's okay. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I – I think so…" 

Saga cupped Lillian's face in her hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

The other female hesitated, then shook her head, avoiding her girlfriend's eyes. "I forgot about it already… s-sorry…" 

"Hey! Don't be sorry, and smile! I hate seeing you sad." Saga kissed her lightly, then pulled back after a few moments and grinned. A faint smile crossed Lillian's face. Saga always made everything better, no matter how terrible the situation was.

Saga looked over at their alarm clock, then back at her. "Alright, well, it's about… four a.m. now… wanna cuddle and watch TV or something before I have to go to work?" 

Lillian nodded slowly, and Saga jumped out of bed, running into the living room. "Come on!"

She reached over, grabbing her light green glasses and putting them on her face. 

_Calm down,_ she told herself as she got out of bed and carefully made her way out of the room. _You're just being overdramatic again…_

Lillian knew Saga was probably used to her having nightmares like this, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad about it. Especially when the taller girl had work in the morning.

_It must be terrible having to wake up and deal with me. I'm a mess._

When she walked out, Saga was already sitting by the T.V, remote in hand. She looked over, patting the place on the couch next to her.

Lillian sat down beside her, shivering as a blanket was draped around her shoulders. "There!" Saga said, voice cheerful. Lillian smiled a bit at her enthusiasm and sat back into her arms. 

They snuggled together, the T.V. blaring a show that neither was paying attention to. 

Lillian didn't focus on anything other than the one holding her but found off herself dozing off rather quickly. 

When she jolted awake, though, she found herself lying on the couch completely alone. There was no sign of Saga anywhere. 

Lillian frowned slightly as she sat up and got to her feet. Her girlfriend must have gone to work.

 _No problem,_ she told herself. _I don't need my "Swedish fish" to be entertained._

So Lillian wandered the house looking for something to do. There wasn't much. A skateboard she didn't know how to work, a few old stuffed animals (why did she and Saga still have these?), and a sketchbook. 

She shook her head as she held the sketchbook in her hands. She could draw… but not well. That was Saga's talent. Well, one of them.

Lillian then decided on her phone. She didn't have much to do, but… it worked. 

First, Tumblr. She checked her favorite Steven Universe Tumblrs, but nothing had been posted. So she tried Discord. Nothing. Next, she tried finding something on YouTube, but there was absolutely _nothing_ to watch. GTLive, Markiplier, Pewds – all of them were completely idle of new videos. 

So she guessed she was just going to spend her time eating for Saga just staring at the wall. 

At first, she was focused on the light brown coloring of the empty wall. Then, she got lost in her thoughts. 

Today was going to be a boring day. 


End file.
